The Awakening/Wildfire
| next = | gallery = }} is the sixth episode of The Awakening. Plot Several days have passed and now everybody, sans the children, is training with guns. Andrea is praised for having an amazing shot and Rick tells Lori that he'll be teaching Carl how to shoot, much to her disapproval. Allen says that Carl shouldn't be the only child being taught how to fire guns but Donna screams at him for even thinking of letting Billy and Ben have a firearm. Rick gives Carl his own gun and Lori then begins fighting with Rick. Andrea gives Amy her necklace, telling her happy birthday. Amy puts it on and is very happy and excited, asking Andrea how she remembered her birthday. Andrea tells her how she's been keeping track of the days. Amy and Andrea hug. Donna watches as Andrea and Amy leave Dale's RV, she tells Allen how she's disgusted at them sleeping in with Dale. Dale overhears this and tells Donna to watch her tone. Later that day, Dale, Shane and Rick go looking for firewood while Diana, Lori, Jaqui and Carol prepare the night's meal with help from T-Dog. Rebel watches on, Sophia approaches her and asks if she wants to play, holding out two dolls. Rebel tells her to go away. Dale, Rick and Shane split off to collect the wood, Shane watches Rick walk off and contemplates shooting him in the head, but decides against it. Dale witnesses this. Jim, having been freed a few days ago, overlooks the graves he dug, having flashbacks to his family and their deaths. He is broken out of his thoughts when he hears the kids playing nearby. That night, Jim, with the help of Allen, makes himself useful and makes the fire bigger and less likely to be seen from afar. The group begin gathering around as last minute preparations for dinner are made. Rebel sulks in her and Merle's tent, Carol comes along with Sophia and invites Rebel to have dinner with them. Rebel says she doesn't want to but soon gives in after Carol offers Sophia to stay and keep Rebel company. The group, sitting around the fire, talk about what they did before the outbreak. Ed was an engineer, Diana was a doctor. Allen was a shoe salesman, Donna a housewife. Carol was also a housewife. Amy excuses herself to go to the bathroom. Carol talks about her husband's suicide. Donna is ANGERY. Amy screams, being attacked by a walker who bites into her arm after she leaves the RV's toilet. The camp is suddenly attacked by several walkers. Amy's neck is torn into as Andrea watches in horror, shooting the walker dead. Diana is pulled down by several walkers and is torn apart. Ed tries to save her, killing the walkers around her as Lori and Shane keep the children back. Jim beats a walker to death as Lori is almost attacked, but is saved by Carl who shoots it dead. After the walkers are dead, everyone is left dazed as they're surrounded by corpses. Andrea cries as Amy dies on the ground next to her. Shane asks if everyone is alright when Jacqui calls out, noticing a large chunk of Jim's arm gone. He insists it's only a scratch. Cast *Rebel Dixon *Andrea Harrison *Jaqui *T-Dog *Rick Grimes *Carol Peletier *Lori Grimes *Shane Walsh *Diana *Merle Dixon *Carl Grimes *Dale Horvath *Glenn Rhee *Jim *Clementine *Andrea Harrison *Amy Harrison *Sophia Peletier *Donna *Billy *Ben *Allen Deaths *Amy *Diana Trivia